


Peanut Butter and Jelly

by MilkyMatcha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Don't judge the title, I think I'm funny, It's amazing and I was hungry at the time, Multi, Singing/Pop star AU, because why not, my attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMatcha/pseuds/MilkyMatcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Komui signs Kanda into a contract with musician Allen Walker, it's like a splash of colour has come into all of their lives.</p><p>"Kanda, will you be the peanut butter to my jelly?"</p><p>"What the fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new idea. I'll try to update. Don't expect too much.

Kanda walks down the hallway, hair swishing back and forth with each step he takes. He stops in front of a door, opening it without hesitation. What’s inside could be mistaken for a storage room but Kanda knows better. He walks further into the dark recesses of the room, shoes clacking smartly on the tiled floor.

Somehow, he manages to pick out a figure of a man slumped over a half-buried desk amongst the stacks of old paper, dust and cockroaches.

 _Disgusting_ , he thinks to himself as he gets a whiff of something rancid.

He lets out an irritated sigh when he sees the state the man is in.

“ _Hey fuckface you better wake up this fucking instant or I’m going to knock up Lenalee_ ,” Kanda whispers harshly into the man’s ear.

The effect is instantaneous. The man starts, blinks disorientedly for a moment, before jumping to life, blubbering incoherently. Kanda just rolls his eyes and makes to open the blinds.

Sunlight floods the would-be handsome room, illuminating it. An epoch ago it was a shining beauty of polished mahogany and sparkling tiles, now, after passing into the possession of Komui Lee, much of the space was taken up by old files, biscuit crumbs and dirty cups of coffee.

By now, Komui has gathered himself.

“Jesus Kanda, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” he asks tiredly, suppressing a yawn.

Kanda snorts in response.

“Che, nothing else works,” Kanda replies loftily, arching a perfect eyebrow and gazing down imperiously at Komui. “Anyways, that’s not what I’m here for,” he says, dropping a thin stack of paper on the desk, sending up a plume of dust and making both men sneeze.

“What the fuck is this?” Kanda asks, voice ice cold and a heated glare in his eyes. Komui looks at Kanda mildly, seemingly unconcerned.

“That is not open for discussion,” Komui says in an uncharacteristically flat tone of voice. He met Kanda’s glare with a cool gaze. The tension in the room was palpable, neither backing down.

“You _said_ I wouldn’t be open for collaborations.” Kanda’s voice was strained as he said this, attempting to keep his temper in check.

“It’s for the good of the company,” Komui replies carefully, knowing that he was treading on thin ice.

“You had no right,” Kanda hissed. “You had no right to sign me up for this without consulting me.”

“Kanda, look, we’ve been over this befo-”

“Forget it.”

Kanda turns on his heel and stalks out of the room, ponytail swaying almost angrily in time with his steps.

“Oh Kanda...what am I going to do with you?” Komui mutters to the now-empty room.

He picks up the phone on his desk, cringing at the greasy residue left over from god knows when. Quickly dialling a number, it wasn’t long before the person on the other end picked up.

“What’s up, brother?” Ah, the soothing, angelic voice of his beloved Lenalee.

“Please tell Kanda that Allen will be arriving at the studio in about half an hour.”

“Is that all?”

Komui paused briefly.

“Send up the strongest coffee we have.” Lenalee made a noise of assent before hanging up.

He looked around for a moment, silently appraising his office before falling asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, I can't write very long chapters. Sorry.


End file.
